Always Hope
by Draconis Riddle
Summary: Hermione is a Malfoy, Draco wakes up to his sleeping twin, Lucius Jr. Both twins go to Hermione's bedroom, hoping to change something from happening. The Dark Lord takes her. But she's gives an order to Draco to follow. Or hopes to. One-Shot


Softly moaning, he felt a warn body sleeping next to him. He knew it was his twin brother Lucius, who have made it a habit to sleep with his twin, no matter they were 15 and had separate bedrooms. Which drove Lucius insane, but drove Draco more insane because he would wake up with long blonde hair in his face.

Draco sighed as he slip out of his bed and started walking towards his door. Till he tripped over his trunk that je was packing a week before heading back to Hogwarts.

Of course he swore under his breath before he got back up again, and continue walking to the door. Not knowing that Lucius left the door open. Draco fell forward. Wondering what happen to his door that he would lean against before he hear the soft footsteps of another sidling run away from the door. Only to hear soft giggles coming from behind him. Then the running footsteps.

Draco evilly grinned as he quickly shot up from the ground and start chasing the sibling back to their room. As he got closer to the sidling. He could smell the green apple shampoo that they used and the sweet rose body wash.

He stopped quickly, making his footsteps un-hearable as he crept up behind the sidling. As the sidling was taking deep breathes in, wondering if he caught up with them or they had out run the fit Quidditch player.

He wrapped his arms around the waist of his victim as he softly bites their neck, before he through them over his shoulder before entering the sibling's bedroom.

"Put me down Dra!"

"Then you shouldn't have messed with the big scary wolf, Mione!" he hissed as he softly thrown the girl onto her bed as he crawled on top of her. Biting her neck as she giggles uncomfortably.

"I'll be-heave! Please stop" Hermione beg as she kept giggling, even after he stopped biting her neck and fell onto his side. Lying next to her as his arm lay on her stomach, as he looked into her deep chocolate eyes.

They lay there, looking at each other. She looked deep onto his grey eyes, passes the horrible fate her adopted father, Lucius Sr., had planed for him. To see the soft kind soul she knew as her brother.

"Today is the day you will met the man father has set up for you," Draco whisper, wanting his sister, no matter she's not pureblood but half blood, not to be in this terrible fate his. his so-called father has given her.

He felt his stomach turn on how much she wanted to please their father. Only to be treated like shit by him. Only hopping she will give him the payment of the pain he has given her.

"Can you keep a secret Dra?" Hermione asked as she lay on her side facing him.

"You know I will"

"I'm rather scared to met him.. All I know is that he's the Dark Lord father serves."

Draco wanted nothing more than to hide her from the dark hateful world that father have brought them into the world. He wanted to be the one to pick a man that suit her abs not how much power he would gain, but the happiness she will gain.

"I'm scared for you too, oh you know how much I want to hide you from what father has brought upon you. Your not even the right age-" he was cut off by a soft yawning noise from the door way, they turned their head to see Lucius standing there.

"May I come it sis?" Lucius asked, still half asleep.

She started to giggle softly as she sat up nodding her head. As Lucius quickly but slowly walked over to where the were on her king size bed.

"What are you guys talking about? Will you still be able to go to Hogwarts with us Mione?" Lucius asked as he rubbed his eyes. Draco looking at him then to Hermione, wanting, hopping, she was still able to go to Hogwarts. Then he thought of the taunts and rumors that would go around the school and the Headmaster not able to stop those words break her down.

He never seems to be surprise by her answer nor her actions.

"I can ask the Dark Lord. But from what father is saying, I don't think I will." her head looking at the red sheet on her bed. Both Lucius and Draco knew she couldn't live without the library or the knowledge true Professors tires to teach that she already new about, they knew that made her happy as well as being with her all her different house friends.

"But have hope brothers, he would have to teach me if he wants power and wisdom. Mostly if he wants to know how to rule over the wizardry world." Hermione said softly hitting her fist into her open palm.

"Why so you always say 'Have hope?'" Draco asked as Lucius fell over, being knocked out by his hangover the night before he has been given.

"Without hope, then you will never see the Brightside. But promise me, both you and Lucius will be apart of the cause to defeated Voldemort." she held out her pinky to him, waiting for him to wrap his pinky around hers, promising to join the light as she joined the dark, "promise me you will save me, to write, and to help the boy ho lived and your twin."

"I would promise anything and everything to you." deco said, softly smiling as he saw a golden light wrap around both their wrists and arms, as it disappeared into their flesh, leaving a rope like tattoo from their elbows up to the ends if their fingers.

"What spell was that?"

"A spell I made. A spell that we are bound to each other. To hope and to the light" she said smiling as she pulled her arm away, covering her arm as they hear loud footsteps and chatter coming to her room.

Draco throws his arms around her; bring her into a hug that neither wanted them to end.

"Draco, what a pleasure to see you," the smooth veliet voice said, as they broke away from the hug. Draco looked at his sleeping twin as Hermione jumped off her bed to bow down to the man.

"Do you know she's a Mudblood?" Draco said, clutching his fist, as his heart started beating faster as he heard her gasp. But heard him chuckle.

"I fully knew she was a Mudblood when I brought her to live here."

"Dra, remember what I told you. I am ready to leave, Milord." Hermione said, grabbing a small suitcase and a muggle backpack, as she faces him. Only to turn back to look t her brothers, now both awake and watching her and the dark lord.

"Say it again" both Draco and Lucius said together as they held the tears back.

"Always have hope, for tomorrow is another bright day." Hermione said smiling as the Dark Lord is pulling her arm out of the room.

* * *

><p>AN: I hoped you enjoyed this, If your a fan of my story Capture. I will get my arse in gear and start writing it! Reviews please :)


End file.
